To save the one you love
by AnimeAddictXD
Summary: Will he be able to save her and finally express his feelings towards her ... or will he be to late and loose her forever? This is a story between Hikaru and another O.C. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

To save the one you love

Setting: Ayame was a 16 year old girl with beautiful long, jet black hair who just started attending Ouran High today. It was her first day there and she was already lost.

"Man, this school is too big! If I don't find my class soon, I'll be late!" She mumbled to herself as she walked down a long hallway. She stopped in front of a huge door.  
'Music Room 3….How did I get here? Where exactly am I? Great...might as well peek inside.' She thought to herself as she slowly opened the door. She was caught a bit off guard and squinted her eyes as rose petals started to fly toward her.

"Welcome princess. You must be new here." A boy with blonde hair commented as he held his hand toward her. She opened her eyes and looked inside the abandoned music room. There she saw a group of guys, all of which were smiling at her. She walked inside, completely ignoring the blonde boy, heading for the rest of the guys.

"Can anyone tell me where this class is?" She asked, pointing to a spot on her map.

"She…completely ignored me…" The blonde mumbled, pouting in a corner. She turned to look at him, and then back at the guy with glasses.

"Did I do something wrong?" She pondered, looking around the room at all the guys.

"Don't worry too much. That's just how the boss is" One of the twins answered her, smiling.

"Here, let me see that." The guy with the glasses said as he took the paper from her. The twins stood by his side and looked down at the paper.

"Oh, so you're in a class with us! We'll show you!" The other twin announced as he looked at her.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ayame. Nice to meet all of you" She smiled as she introduced herself.

"My name is Kyoya Otori. Nice to meet you as well miss Ayame. The two over here are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He said as he pointed at the twins. They smiled and pointed to the blonde, moping in the corner.

"And the one in the corner over there is Tamaki Suoh." One of the twins walked to her side, put his arm around her and turned her toward a small kid and a quiet guy.

"The one with the bunny is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey for short and the other one is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short." She smiled and waved at them as she suddenly heard the school bell ring.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed as she ran out the door.

"She has no clue where she's going." The twins chorused as they looked after her. The girl came back and peeked through the door.

"I-uhm don't know where to go…" She mumbled. The twins laughed and walked toward her.

"Let's go! We'll show you!" they chorused and with one twin on each side of her, they were off.

"Tamaki. It's time to go or we'll be late too." Kyoya pointed out as everyone headed toward the door.

"She…ignored me" He mumbled, drawing circles on the floor with his finger.

"I'm sure she will be back. For now let's go." Kyoya said as he walked out of the door.  
'Those devilish twins' Tamaki thought to himself as he got up and walked to class.

"So, you're Hikaru" She said as she pointed to the one on the right

"And you're Kaoru, right?" She pointed to the guy on the left. The twins stopped as the girl kept walking. It took her a few minutes to realize they stopped. She turned around to look at them, a bit confused. They stood there, frozen. No one besides Tamaki and Haruhi was ever able to tell them apart, plus she just met them no longer than an hour ago.

"What…was I wrong?" They girl questioned as she stared at them.

"How did you know who was who?" Kaoru asked as they started to walk toward her.

"Hmm…I can't really explain how I knew, I just sort of did" She giggled as she started walking again. She turned around to look at the twins, who were standing still.

"Are you guys coming? I have no clue where I'm going!" She smiled a bit. The twins looked at each other, back at her and smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Let's go. This way" They chorused as they joined her side again. From that day on, the three of them were best friends. They did practically everything together. Ayame had become a regular at the host club, coming there every day to see the twins and somewhere along the way, started to feel a little more than friendship toward Hikaru. She walked down the long hallway and stopped in front of the big door as she smiled. When she opened it, rose petals flew her way just like they did every day.

"Welcome princess Ayame. How are you on such a fine day?" Kyoya said as he greeted her at the door.

"Fine, and Kyoya I'm not a princess" She smiled as she walked in.

"Arabian nights, huh? Looks fun!" She exclaimed as she looked around. Everything was set up to match the theme. Instead of couches there were piles of pillows and each space was covered in a light curtain and even the guys were all dressed up in matching costumes.

"Aah Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you" Tamaki said as he came over to her and started kissing her hand.

"Hikaru won't be too happy about that boss" Kaoru said as he walked past them toward the back, grinning with a sort of devilish smile.

"Kaoru! Wait!" Ayame exclaimed as she took off after him.

"She…still ignores me…" Tamaki mumbled as he got back into a corner and started drawing circles with his finger.

"You know she only has eyes for the twins, Hikaru to be more exact" Kyoya sighed as he fixed his glasses.

"Do you want some of my cake Tama-chan? It might make you feel better!" Honey grinned, icing all over his face.

"Mitsukuni. You have icing on your face." Mori pointed out as he knelt down to wipe away the icing.

"Thank you!" Honey smiled at him.

"Aww! So adorable!" All the girls screamed in the background.

"Kaoru!" Ayame screamed as she tackled him from behind almost making him fall.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kaoru exclaimed as she let him go. She looked at him and smiled.

"Stop always being so mean!" She stuck out her tongue out at him. Ayame was a girly, and childish type of girl, never actually acting her age, which is probably why the twins were so fond of her.

"Oh, where's Hikaru?" She asked as she followed Kaoru around the place while he was fixing tea.

"He's in the back with a customer."

"Without you?" The girl asked, a bit puzzled. Usually the two of them did everything together, serving customers was no exception.

"Yeah. She requested Hikaru when she came in earlier." He answered as he poured hot water into the cups.

"That's odd." Ayame muttered.  
'Why would she request only Hikaru? I'm gonna go see. A little peek won't hurt' she thought to herself as she slowly backed away from Kaoru, trying to make sure he didn't see or hear her. She walked toward the back and saw Hikaru and a girl under a curtain, sitting on a pile of pillows. She could see him flirting with her but, that was his job as a host. Everyone did it.

"I see you found him" A voice from behind said. She jumped a little and turned around only to find Kaoru standing behind her.

"Don't scare me like that! Who is she anyways?" She asked, closely watching them from a safe distance.

"That is Princess Marie from France. She just started school here not too long ago and has been coming here for around a week or so…" He answered her, watching Hikaru and the princess.

"Let me guess…each time for Hikaru, right?" She mumbled. Kaoru nodded as he looked down at her and back at his brother. The girl spotted Ayame and Kaoru and grinned with a rather evil smirk on her face.  
'Is she, looking at me?' Ayame thought to herself as she tried to hide behind a pole. She pulled Kaoru behind the pole with her and told him to hide. A few minutes later they peeked back around the pole and Ayame couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hikaru was sitting on the pile of pillows under the curtain with the girl wrapped around his neck, kissing him.

"H-Hikaru…" She stuttered. Kaoru quickly put his hands in front of her eyes and turned her around.

"K-Kaoru…Why?" She sniffed.  
'Did I really just see Hikaru kiss her….Why would he kiss her...That's not part of his job...' She thought. She couldn't stand to think about it any longer and pulled Kaoru's hands away. She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Once he's done eating her face, tell him, he won't have to worry about me ever again!" She screamed from the bottom of her lungs, loud enough for everyone to hear. She turned around and ran out of the door, crying, followed by Kaoru.

"What happened Kao-chan?" Honey asked, worried.

"No time to explain. Tell Hikaru to come to Ayame's hiding spot." Kaoru exclaimed as he raced past them and after Ayame. This wasn't the first time she ran off like that. Every time she was lonely or something was wrong, she always hid in the same spot.

Hikaru pulled away from the girl and frantically started looking around.  
'Was that Ayame? Where is she?' He thought as he got up. The girl got up and wrapped her arms around his neck once more and grinned.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" She asked with a worried tone as she started to rub his chest. He looked at her and pushed her away.

"What's wrong? Why did you just do that? What was that for?" He snapped at her. She laughed as she looked up at him.

"I just wanted to have some fun, that's all" She stated as she sat back down on the pillows. The grin on her face gave her away and he knew she did it on purpose.  
'Damn…I have to go find her and explain everything.' He thought as he took off.

"Ayame's hiding spot" Honey yelled after Hikaru who nodded and ran out of the door. He knew where she'd be hiding.

Ayame burst through the doors to the abandoned classroom on the first floor. She always hid there because it was the only room in the entire school that was completely empty. She walked up to the front and sat on the floor, holding her legs, crying.

"Hikaru that idiot. All I ever wanted was for him to feel the same about me. Why now? Especially since I barely have any time left." She mumbled to herself, or so she thought.

"What do you mean, barely have time left?" A voice came from the door. She didn't have to look up to figure out who it was, she recognized the voice. Kaoru walked up to her and sat beside her. She put on a fake smile, wiped away her tears and shook her head as if nothing was wrong.

"Ayame". She let go of her legs, looked at him and then back at the ground. She sniffed at the thought.

She sighed.

"You can't tell Hikaru, promise?" She whispered under her breath. Kaoru nodded and listened closely to what she was about to say.

"Well, you see, I have until the end of the year, so about two months from now, then I have to go back to France. See, I'm not rich, like everyone thinks. I'm just a simple commoner with a rich Uncle. In exchange for him paying my school fees, I have to pay him back by becoming his maid, since he says it's cheaper than hiring a real maid. I live with him so I have to do whatever he says, otherwise, I won't be able to go to school here anymore and I wouldn't be able to see you or Hikaru anymore, and….I really want to see you guys. The other week, a very important businessman came to the mansion with his son. My uncle said it would profit his business if I were to marry him, so now, I'm arranged to marry his son at the end of the year in France." She whispered only loud enough for Kaoru to hear her.

"So, you're arranged to marry some rich guy's son? What about Hikaru? I thought you had a crush on him?" Kaoru joked around a bit, trying to cheer her up some. She blushed a bit at the thought of marrying Hikaru until she thought about that last incident.

"Hikaru will be fine without me…can't you tell?" She whimpered under her breath.

"You really like him a lot, huh?" He asked as he looked at her. She looked up at him and blushed a bit.

"H-How did you know? Is it that obvious…?" She smiled at him

"Yeah, it is. I don't understand though. Hikaru and me are identical so how is it that you like him, but not me?" He questioned her.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Because, even if I did this….." He started as he pushed her and pinned her to the ground with one hand on each side of her face. He moved closer to her ear and whispered.

"….I can't even get as much as a blush out of you, but I bet if it was Hikaru on top of you, your face would be red by now." He looked down at her huge, brown eyes and wondered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I see you're doing fine, Ayame. I was worried for nothing…." A voice came from toward the door. They turned only to find Hikaru standing there, mad. Kaoru quickly got off of Ayame as she sat back up.

"Hikaru, it's not what it looks like. I promise." Kaoru tried explaining but Hikaru wouldn't listen. He walked straight toward Ayame and stopped right in front of her. She looked into his eyes and saw anger, rage and disappointment.

"Why?" He stated. His voice had never been so emotionless. He had never been this mad at her before.

"Hikaru, let me explain" –"I was asking her, not you." He butted in, never giving Kaoru a chance to say anything.

"It's really not what it looked like Hikaru. We were just talking, that's all" Ayame answered in a bit of a playful voice. He looked at Kaoru and back at Ayame.

"That didn't look like talking. Maybe it's best if you left..." He paused as he looked at her.

"For good…." She looked at his eyes and could tell he was serious. She was heartbroken. Did she really just hear him right? For good? A tear rolled down her cheek but she smiled and nodded.  
'It's not like I have any time left anyways.' She thought as she walked toward the door.

"Ayame, wait!" Kaoru yelled after her. She turned around and grinned.

"It's fine. I'll be alright. Whatever makes him happy." She turned around to look at him. Tears started to roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away.

"It's not like it matters now…Goodbye Hikaru….Bye Kaoru. I won't bother you two again" She said as she turned around and walked out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

That was the last the twins saw of her. School went back to how it was, dull and boring and even the Host club was bored without her around.

"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" The twins chorused as they sat on the couch with a few customers. One of the girls pointed to the twin on the left and smiled.

"That's Hikaru" She exclaimed, believing she was right. The twins made an X with their arms and shook their head.

"Sorry, you're wrong" Kaoru pointed out as they got up. Hikaru sighed and walked off.

"Excuse me ladies" Kaoru said as he walked after his brother.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" He asked, worried about him. He didn't answer. Hikaru walked to the back and sat on the couch. Kaoru sat down beside him and stared. He knew Hikaru was still thinking about Ayame.

"No one will ever be able to tell us apart, not like she could. You know, yesterday it made two months since she's left…"He mumbled as he propped his hands on his legs and put his head in between. Kaoru had never seen Hikaru this upset. He must've really loved her. He sat there thinking when it suddenly hit him.  
'Almost two months….two months…..That's when she's supposed to leave and marry that rich guy's son!' He thought as he jumped up. He grabbed his brother's arm and started running.

"H-Hey! What's going on? Where are we going?" Hikaru yelled, being pulled out the door by his brother.

"I'll explain in the car! For now we have to go and save Ayame from making a huge mistake!" He yelled as he ran down the hallway toward the steps.

"Save…Ayame?" Hikaru echoed as he started to run faster, fast enough to pass up his brother. The two of them headed for the front of the school and jumped in the car. Kaoru explained everything as they headed for the airport.

***In France at a Church***

"Miss Ayame, You look so beautiful in that dress. It suits you very well" One of the maids said as she helped her into the wedding dress, picked out by her Uncle. A tear rolled down her check the longer she thought about getting married. The one she really wanted to marry, never wanted to see her again.

"What are you crying for Ayame? You'll be happy with him. He's rich and he'll give me – Uhm I mean you everything you ever wanted." Her Uncle boasted. He was a cold and ruthless old man that only cared about himself and his fortune.

"I'll never be happy with him no matter how much money he has. The only one I love is Hikaru Hi-"She was cut off by her Uncle. He slapped her across her face so hard it brought tears to her eyes. She held her cheek and looked down at the ground, crying.

"You will marry him and you will be happy with him, understood?" He argued as he looked at her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't forget, you still belong to me and you will do as I say. Is that understood?" he repeated. She nodded and he let go of her.

"Now, go get some ice for that. We don't need you bruising up before you get married." He announced as he opened the door. He turned to look at her and grinned.

"You really do look beautiful in that" He walked out and shut the door behind him. She fell to her knees as she started to cry her eyes out. One of the maids ran to the kitchen and came back with a bag of ice which she handed toward Ayame.

"Thank you" She smiled and put the bag to her face.  
'Where is my prince when I need him…Oh yeah, that's right…He's somewhere, happy with a real princess…' She thought as she slowly got back up.  
'He doesn't want me anymore…Hikaru….' She shook her head as if trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"I don't have time for this…I'm about to get married!" She exclaimed as she looked into the mirror.

"So this is what I look like in a wedding dress. How ironic…I used to dream about this moment. Who knew it would end up as a nightmare…." She whispered to herself. She turned as she heard the door open. A small part inside her wished it was Hikaru, but as she turned she saw another maid peeking in. She smiled as she realized how stupid that thought was.

"Lady Ayame, everyone is waiting for you" She smiled as she put the bag of ice down and turned toward the maid at the door.

"Okay. Here I come" She answered as she turned for a final look into the mirror. A grin came across her face as she realized how ironic it was. In all of her dreams it was Hikaru waiting for her at the altar, but in reality it was the son of some rich business guy. She sighed and made her way out of the door.

***Hikaru and Kaoru***

"What? Why didn't you say so earlier? Step on it! We don't have time!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"She didn't want you to know. I promised her I wouldn't tell you Hikaru, but she's about to make a huge mistake and marry this guy!" Kaoru urged. The two of them were heading to the nearest airport to fly to France and save Ayame. As they arrived they realized that all planes to France had already left.

"Only one thing left to do, Kaoru" Hikaru grinned with a devilish smile. Kaoru looked at his brother and grinned the exact same way. He knew what his brother had planned. The two of them boarded a plane headed to Germany and walked toward the cockpit. They looked at each other and smiled as they opened the door.

"Glad no one else is on board yet. Kaoru, do you know how to fly a plane?" Hikaru questioned as he looked at his brother. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Excuse me, no one's supposed to be on board yet, especially not in the cockpit. This room is meant for pilots only." The pilot said as he caught the two boys. They grinned as they looked at him.

"Well, how do we know you're a real pilot?" Hikaru teased as he walked to his side. Kaoru went along with his brother.

"Yeah, you could be some phony for all we know" Kaoru stated as he walked to the other side of the pilot.

"A phony you say? No one will call me a phony and get away with it!" The pilot objected as he sat in the chair and started to turn the plane on.

"Nice, you know how to turn it on. I bet you couldn't fly to France though." Hikaru smirked as he looked the pilot over the shoulder. He immediately got insulted by the boy's smart remarks and set the plane in full gears.

"France, you say? Hold on boys. France it is!" He grinned as he looked at the twins and took off. Hikaru stepped back to his brothers' side and grinned.

"Hikaru, did we just steal a plane?" he questioned, turning to face his brother. Hikaru grinned as he put his hands behind his head and walked out the door to take a seat. Kaoru followed, close behind.

"Next stop, France" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru sat in the seat beside Hikaru and looked out of the window.  
'France…I hope we make it in time.' He thought to himself.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

***Back in France***

The church bells started to ring, music played and people stared in awe at Ayame as she slowly started to walk down the aisle. She looked up and saw the guy she was about to marry at the other end. Putting a fake smile on her face, she continued to walk down the aisle. Her Uncle was sitting in the front row and by the look on his face, she knew she had no other choice but to do as she was told. The music got quieter as she stopped in front of her soon to be husband. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll get to love me soon enough" He whispered with an evil grin on his face as he removed the veil from her face. Smiling, she nodded as she looked at him. She knew there was no way out of it.  
'This…is really going to happen….' The thought came across her mind as she looked at him. The preacher started to read and Ayame was completely lost in thought.  
'This guy, he can't be my true prince, or is he? Where all my dreams really just….dreams? When did my dream turn into a nightmare?' She thought to herself as she stared at her groom, not paying any attention to what was going on until she suddenly saw his lips moving.

"I do" He said, looking deep into her eyes. She looked at the preacher and back at her groom. She was caught up so deep in her thoughts, she hadn't realized they had already gotten that far. The preacher looked at her and smiled.

"Ayame, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked as he looked at her. Everything in the church got quiet as everyone waited for her response. Ayame looked around, then at her uncle. With the look on his face, she knew what she had to do.

"I do" She answered, looking at her groom. Everyone awed and cried, happy for them.  
'If they only knew...' Ayame thought. The preacher smiled and read the last line.

"If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" Ayame put her head down, knowing no one would come and save her now.

"We do!" Two voices chorused as the church doors swung open. Ayame lifted her head and looked towards the doors, only to find her prince standing there. The preacher looked down and closed his book, never completing the ceremony.

"Who are you two?! Security, escort these two out of her!" Her uncle exclaimed as he got up and walked toward the twins. They grinned with that devilish smile of theirs as Kaoru walked up beside him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kaoru stated as he put his arm around the man's shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't Ayame tell you who we were?" Hikaru continued as he joined his brother on the man's other side. Ayame smiled as she started to tear up a bit.

"Uncle, let me introduce. My best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" She grinned as she pointed toward the twins. They grinned as they let go of him.

"Hitachiin….Hitachiin…You don't mean, the Hitachiin twins? Ayame! How are you friends with them?" Her uncle exclaimed as he walked up toward Ayame. She backed up a few steps, knowing nothing good could come from this. He raised his hand, and she flinched, closing her eyes waiting for her to feel the pain across her face.

"Not a good idea" Hikaru said. She opened her eyes and saw him standing behind her uncle, holding his hand.  
'No good devilish twins' he thought to himself.

"If you know what's good for you, you should probably leave now." Kaoru pointed out as he sat in the front row. He smirked and made his way toward the door, stopping only a few steps before the entrance.

"I will see you at home Ayame" he stated as he turned to look at her.

"Don't be sure about that, watch closely" Kaoru teased as he grinned. Her uncle looked at him, puzzled. Hikaru stepped in front of Ayame and knelt down on one knee. Looking up at her, he smiled and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Look…I made a mistake…I should have never said what I did before knowing the whole story…and uhm…" He stopped. Ayame smiled, she knew he wasn't very good with expressing how he felt, or apologizing.

"What he's trying to say is I'm sorry. You have to say the next part for yourself though. I can't finish that for you" Kaoru finished as he sat up and grinned. Hikaru looked back at his brother, smiled and nodded. As he looked back up at Ayame he couldn't help but blush a bit. Ayame smiled, she had never seen him blush before.

"Ayame…will you marry me?" He questioned, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, of course I will Hikaru!" She exclaimed as she fell to her knees and hugged him. It surprised him a bit but he quickly hugged her back. He picked her up and started to swing her around. He was the happiest guy alive. At that moment he felt as if he were on top of the world.

"Happy ending huh?" Kaoru teased as he looked back at her uncle who was walking out of the door mumbling and cursing, with the businessman and his son.

"So, will there still be a wedding today?" The preacher asked as he stepped up to the pair.

"Of course!" Kaoru piped up from his front row seat. The pair looked at each other and smiled. The preacher took his space and started reading all over again. Ayame looked into Hikaru's eyes and got lost in them.  
'My prince finally came….and my dreams finally came true' She thought as she smiled from ear to ear. She couldn't possibly be any happier.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, do you take this woman, Ayame, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Hikaru answered as he looked into her eyes.

"Ayame, do you take this man, Hikaru Hitachiin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?" he continued.

"I do" She answered as she smiled.

"You may kiss your bride" The preached stated, smiling as he closed the book. Hikaru put his arms around her and blushed as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Hurray!" Kaoru applauded as he got up from his seat. Hikaru turned to him and smiled. He grabbed Ayame and the three of them ran out of the door to the car.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ayame questioned, confused. The twins grinned and looked at her.

"Home" They chorused. She knew exactly where home was, back where she belonged. The three of them arrived at the airport and took the same way back home, in the stolen plane. A few hours and a car ride later they arrived back at the academy. They walked up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway until they stopped in front of a huge door. Ayame opened it, and just like always she was greeted with rose petals flying toward her.

"Welcome" She heard the guys chorus, just like they always did. They all smiled and she leapt towards them, hugging them and telling them everything that happened. Kyoya knew it would happen and Tamaki started getting upset, moping, running behind the twins yelling 'those devilish twins'. Honey shared his cake with her and Mari congratulated them.  
'This is home' she thought to herself and couldn't help but smile as she watched them, knowing this was the only place for her. Surrounded by friends and her Prince. She never wanted to be anywhere else.

To save the one you love


End file.
